combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Proposition - Remove TopsyKretts3's Bad M16A4 Firebug Animations
The Issue/Case TopsyKretts3's M16A4 Firebug weapon animations are too bright and grainy. The Question Should TopsyKretts3's weapon animations be replaced by ComradeJ's weapon animations? Yes # I cannot stress enough that his weapon animations are too bright and grainy. I can't see the reload animation or the firing animation crystal clear enough. Because the reload animation is already too small to see, the lack of dark shades and tones in the weapon animation, further give us a harder time viewing. The firing flash of the weapon makes the situation even worse. ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 15:02, July 21, 2013‎ (UTC) # ZeroExalted(Talk) • 03:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # From my understanding, Topsy's argument was primarily due to the fact that his were created and implemented the fastest, his should stay, but isn't the wiki supposed to have the best quality gifs? Thats why the older grainy gifs were replaced with the new nice ones under Dyn's program. Topsy's gifs are very bright and harder to see when compared to those Jen provided. Muddapaka (talk) 04:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # The animations are quite bright. I find it slightly difficult to distinguish the weapon from the environment. It looks like there is a shader enabled within the animation. Prolonged viewing may strain my eyes. The colour and details on the weapon itself is viable from my eyes, but the environment makes it difficult to view. I know I cannot create any better GIFs as you may all know from my AR-15 DB and G43 GIFs, but I think it is better to replace them with Comrade's GIFs to reduce eye strain. UCN supreme (talk) 04:25, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # Topsy, your GIFS were of much lower quality. You can't claim that yours are equal in quality, as noone sees what you are talking about. There is a very distinct drop in quality comparing yours to Comrade's. And you also have no right to say that the images will not replace yours, because as of this posting, this vote is now legitimate, and unless you can get as many people to support you, it's going to pass. 13:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # The GIFs are honestly, not of 'same quality', contrary to Topsy's statement. His GIFs are clearly of lower quality due to much grainier texture and the high brightness. There is no perk to being 'first' edit, which is akin to 'first' comments on Youtube videos. I believe better edits should be able to replace previous, sub-par edits, hence why anyone can edit to constantly improve the wiki. For this reason, I see no reason why not to replace Topsy's GIFs with ComradeJ's. To leave the GIFs as is, is to deny improvement to a wiki article. Inc1t3Ful (talk) 03:22, September 11, 2013 (UTC) No #Simply put, my images were up first, and are of the same quality as Comrade's. My GIFs are the rightful one, and no vote is going to change this, Comrade. Whether this vote is simply do display your images, or just to receive validation, is irrelevant, as it will not change the facts stated in the first two sentences. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 06:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # # Comments Dynasty, I never said that Comrade's GIFs would not replace mine, I merely made the observation that they will never be of superior quality. My GIFs for the M16A4 Firebug page are always going to be the legitimate GIFs for that page, whether or not some mob tears it from it's display - Comrade's GIFs will forever be pretenders. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 13:34, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : 14:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, my GIFs are the rightful ones. Whether this vote says otherwise is irrelevant. Whether they are the ones on the page is irrelevant. They are inherently the correct ones, due to wiki policy. They were there first, and are of the same quality as Comrade's ones. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 15:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::But that's just it. They are confirmed as NOT being of equal quality. They are of lesser quality, and as thus, are to be replaced. 16:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::As I said previously, they are of equal quality. No matter how much more popular Comrade's GIFs are, no matter which GIFs are on the page itself, my GIFs will always be the legitimate ones. Remove them if this vote goes through, but that changes nothing about the quality of my GIFs. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 16:27, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Topsy, maybe you are unaware of what the word quality means. It has nothing to do with the popularity of the images. Each and every one who voted yes had to quantify why Comrade's were superior quality. And they did so, without any issue. Some said that your images were too bright, and grainy. I concur on this, and it would be hard to deny something that each and everyone seems to see. 19:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::This, my fellow wikians, is a perfect example of someone being too arrogant. ComradeJ, Queen of Explosives. (talk) 05:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, Comrade, this is the perfect example of someone who knows that they are right, and doesn't need the validation of a mob of people to confirm that. My GIFs will always be superior to yours, whether they are on the page or not. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 06:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Incidentally, anyone who wishes to view the correct M16A4 Firebug animations after this vote is done may do so on my userpage. TopsyKretts3 (talk) 06:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC)